Songbird
by makagleek
Summary: Santana acepta su sexualidad, se declara ante Brittany. Un camino para el expresar amor comienza, se acerca el baile de graduación donde sorpresas ocurrirán y sorprenderán. Es un One-Shot, espero que lo disfruten! Contiene demasiado amor :


**POV Santana**

Que haces cuando te das cuentas que sientes "cosas" por tu mejor amiga? haberse atrevido a dar el gran paso y decirle tus mas profundos sentimientos, quizas no me atrevi a alzarlo en voz alta ya que no deseo el mismo destino que el de Kurt en esta escuela; ser descriminada, murmullos a mis espaldas, no lograria soportarlo, no por ahora. Pero por lo menos se lo dije, le dije que la amaba y que ella era la unica para mi y ella lo sabe perfectamante, y aun asi me rechazo por estar con alguien me dolio hasta un punto de querer olvidarme de ella y pensar que nunca tuve estos sentimientos tan fuertes e intensos por una persona, y esa persona es Brittany, mi hermosa chica rubia y de ojos azules cristalinos.

Desee volver a ser a lo que mi parecer, o mejor dicho, lo que la gente dice ser "normal" al estar con un chico como Sam, no se porque lo eleji al él, sera porque tiene la misma cabellera dorada y los ojos azules al igual que mi rubia, pero este es diferente, no es como ella, Britt es la persona mas maravillosa que pude conocer, es tierna, inocente, lo mejor que hay en este asqueroso y detestable por tenerla, le gritaria al mundo lo que soy y lo mucho que la amo, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

Un dia de estos, cuando iba caminando por los pasillos eternos de mi estupida escuela, que ya no tenia sentido alguno sino tenia al lado mio a mi preciada chica, escuche a un chico que caminaba al lado de otro contandole que Brittany y Artie habian terminado. Despues de reaccionar frente a esto, corri preocupada a buscar a mi mejor amiga, mientras la buscaba no dejaba de pensar en lo destruida que debia estar, para ella ese chico era especial, yo lo odio con todo mi ser pero para mi lo mas importante es la felicidad de mi rubia.

Al rato la encontre apoyada en una pared en el pasillo cerca de la sala de coro, estaba llorando, sus ojos color celeste estaban opacos por la tristeza, la felicidad que irradiaba todos los dias estaba desaparecida. Me acerque a ella lentamente, cuando ya la tenia enfrente mio, tome su barbilla con mi mano y levante su vista para que se encontrase con la solo atino a abrazarme fuerte y yo respondi a su repentina accion, estuvimos asi como por cinco minutos hasta que decidio hablar "me dijo estupida, el era el unico chico que nunca me habia tratado de esa manera". En ese momento queria explotar, como se atrevia ese imbecil en llamar a Brittany de esa manera? Estuve a punto de ir a enfrentarlo pero unas suaves manos detuvo mis propositos "no vale la pena San, ya no volvere a perdonarlo, eso sera mucho mas doloroso para él que recibir una de tus tan asombrosas golpizas" Esta mujer es increible, es tan lista e inteligente, quizas todos piensan que ella es tonta y incredula pero se equivocan, nadie la conoce tanto como yo. Puede que sea inocente, pero es tan lista como cualquier otro. Es por eso que ella es tan especial, es por eso que ella es lo unico bello y hermoso en mi mundo y la cuidare a toda costa y nunca le hare daño.  
Decidimos ir a clases, fuimos caminando por los pasillos del instituto, ella iba apoyada en mi hombro y con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos. Me detuve y me apoye en un casillero, ya no podia seguir con este juego, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no fueramos nada. "Que te sucede?" me pregunto apoyandose en el casillero cercano al que yo estaba apoyada. No le respondi, no podia mascullar ni una palabra, estaba en se si estamos conectadas de alguna manera pero ella supo en que estaba pensando cuando me dijo "ahora no estoy con Artie, Santana, estoy soltera otra vez".

Yo quede atonita pero no lo suficiente como para reaccionar y entender la indirecta, tirarme a sus brazos y besarla como siempre he querido. "Ya veo, pero antes que todo, necesito expresar mis sentimientos de la mejor manera, tu eres importante Britt y es por eso que lo hare especial" logre decir. Pude ver como le brillaron sus azules ojos por la ansiedad, y la felicidad que hace unos segundos llevaba desaparecida, volvio a aparecer con mas energia que nunca. "San, y cuando sera eso?" me pregunto dando pequeños saltitos de alegria. Le dije que no se lo diria y que sera una gran sorpresa. "porfavor Santy, no podre soportar tanto" dijo de manera tierna y con unos de sus bucheritos que no soporto y a los que siempre caigo rendida, pero esta vez tendre que aguantar porque realmente quiero que sea memorable para mi como para ella.

**POV Brittany**

Cual es la idea de Santana? Que es lo que tanto planea? Porque no simplemente me dice que me ama como me lo dijo hace unos dias atras?No se que es lo que planea, pero conociendola se que sera epico, a la vez romantico y ansiosa, se acerca el baile de graduacion y yo tendida en mi mesa en clases pensando en como pedirle a Santana que sea mi pareja, no puedo sacarmela de la cabeza, veo el nombre de mi latina por todos lados, en la pizarra, en mi cuaderno y hasta crei ver como mi profesora se convertia en Santana durante unos pocos segundos, quizas este loca, si...loca de amor por una mujer de tes morena, cabello cafe oscuro y ojos marrones, llamada Santana Lopez.  
Estuve planeando llegar con un ramo de rosas blancas y unos chocolates, y de seguro cae rendida, pero no quiero llamar la atencion, el colegio no sabe que Santana es libanesa, o como se diga, y que yo soy un bicuriosa, asi que tendremos que ir como "amigas", solo que nosotras, o por lo menos yo, sabemos que somos mucho mas que eso.

Ya estoy lista y dispuesta a preguntarle a mi Santy si va al baile conmigo, ya tengo el ramo de flores y la cajita de chocolates. Estoy enfrente de la puerta de su casa, toco el timbre y una hermosa figura con vestido verde y una chaqueta rosada me abre la puerta. "que se te ofrece, linda señorita?" me mira de pie a cabeza y mantiene su orgullosa compostura, entonces decido seguirle el juego "solo pasaba por aqui y recorde que por aqui vive una linda morena y decidi venir a visitarla" dije siguiendole la corriente."ah...y podria saber que es lo que desea tan tierna chica?" dijo mientras se sonrrojaba un poco, mierda!... se ve tan sexy asi."me gustaria saber si tan linda persona como usted aceptaria estas flores y estos exquisitos chocolates, y... le gustaria ir al baile conmigo?"

**POV Santana**

Estaba tranquila mirando la aburrida television, casi me quedaba rendida ante el sueño y derrepente alguien toca a la puerta, adivinen quien era... Si! Era mi rubia con un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolate, mis favoritos si es que no me equivoco. Decidi sacar mi orgullo y aguantarme por un rato lanzarme en sus brazos. Despues de un rato de conversa y seguir la corriente de ese ridiculo juego, ella me mira y me pregunta si quiero ser su pareja de baile.

No puedo creerlo, mi hermosa patito me invito ir con ella, esto cada ves es mejor y mucho mas romantico, es como un cuento de hadas, yo una dama en peligro y llega mi princesa azul a rescatarme. Esto tambien me ayudara en mi epico plan amoroso, lo tengo todo planeado y, por supuesto, ocultado de Brittany. Decidi dejar el juego a un lado y simplemente abrazarla bien fuerte para hacerle saber que eso era un si. No fue necesario ni una sola palabra mas, entramos y subimos a mi habitacion, nos recostamos en mi cama y simplemente nos acurrucamos una con la otra y nos quedamos en silencio. Yo le acariciaba su espalda y ella jugueteaba con mi pelo, me beso la frente y me tomo de las manos mientras me susurraba "eres hermosa, estas hecha para mi como yo para ti". Desde cuando esta mujer era tan romantica? sus palabras eran sinceras y su voz estaba llena de amor.

Me acerque a ella y le dije al oido "ese dia en que me lleves contigo al baile, sera un dia que no olvidaras jamas", cuando le dije eso senti como su cuerpo se paralizaba, como su corazon empezo a latir mas rapido y como su respiracion se volvia pesada pero continua, sabia que habia provocado algo en ella, yo siempre he sabido provocarla de tal manera que le es imposible ocultarlo de mi, reacciono acercando mi cuerpo mas al suyo. Me miraba y yo la miraba, nuestros ojos estaban comunicados, hablabamos atraves de nuestras miradas y nos amabamos, esos ojos azules... Malditos ojos azules que me vuelven loca.

**POV Brittany**

La semana paso tranquila y rapida, ya se acercaba la hora del baile de graduacion, tenia ya mi vestido estirado sobre la cama, es hermoso como el de un cuento de hadas, verde claro, largo y sin tirantes, lo perfecto para dejar a todos boquiabierta. Se supone que Santana pasaria por mi para irnos juntas, son las seis y media, solo a 2 horas de que mi osito llegue. Decidi entonces comenzar con el ritual de preparacion, mientras me arreglaba me puse a pensar que se pondria mi querida latina "espero que sea un vestido rojo, combinaria perfecto con ella y conmigo".

Un sonido me desvio de mis pensamientos, era el timbre de mi casa? Mire el reloj, este indicaba las ocho treintainueve, Santana ya debio de haber llegado "rayos!" me maldeci en voz baja, aun no estaba del todo lista. Me apresure con los detalles como los aros y otros accesorios, escuche como mi madre abria la puerta de la casa "buenas noches Santana, te ves preciosa mi niña" la escuche decir "buenas noches Señora Pierce, esta Britt lista?" dijo de manera entusiasta. No se como lo hace mi madre, pero debe de conocerme muy bien porque en el momento que me preparaba para bajar ella dijo "debe de estar apareciendo en este momento..." esa era la señal que necesitaba para hacer mi grandiosa entrada, me asome y la vi, al pie de la escalera. Se mueren si hubieran visto la cara que puso cuando me miro.

**POV Santana**

Cuando era pequeña, creia en angeles, esos que te cuidan por toda tu vida, con su belleza y amor celestial que es incomparable, pero por sucesos personales, deje de creer en esos mitos religiosos, pero ahora que veo uno observandome y sonrriendome creo que me vuelvo otra vez creyente. No podia creer lo que mis ojos veian, Afrodita, diosa de la belleza y del amor, en persona. Era la persona mas hermosa y maravillosa que pude haber visto en toda mi patetica existencia, tanta fue mi impresion que quede con la boca abierta cuando la mire bajando por las escaleras, hasta senti algo humedo bajando de mi boca a punto de derramarse en mi vestido, era baba? Me lo limpie antes de que la madre de Brittany se diera cuenta. Llego al final de su larga y sexy travesia por las escaleras, se detuvo frente mio, me abrazo y me susurro "te ves hermosa", "tu igual" le respondi, nos separamos del abrazo y nos quedamos mirando por unos largos segundos, hasta que la mama de Britt tosio de manera sarcastica para llamar nuestra atencion "niñas *cofcof * niñas, les sacare una foto para guardar este momento tan importante para ustedes, ya saben, solo hay un baile de graduacion en la vida" dijo. Yo no reaccione hasta que Britt enlazo su brazo al mio y poso para la foto, yo hice lo mismo antes de que el flash me cegara por completo.

El lugar estaba increible, no podia creer que el arduoso trabajo del comite de la escuela iba a valer tanto la pena, globos de corazones atados a la mesa de comestibles, una hermosa fuente de hielo en forma de cupido lanzando una flecha al aire, luces suaves de colores tirados al rojo carmesi, el escenario decorado de rosas blancas y rojas y un corazon gigante plasmado en la parte frontal del escenario, simplemente bello, todo gracias a Brittany, que por si no sabian ella es la presidenta de la escuela, que se preocupo por el tema de este año, adivinen cual fue el eligido. Si, el amor "que ironico" pense."Britt, este lugar quedo espectacular" dije, un poco entusiasmada, "sabia que te iba a gustar, despues de todo, amor es en lo unico que he podido pensar ultimamente" me dijo mirando directamente a mis ojos marrones. Me ruborize por completo, nunca he podido resistir los encantos de esta rubia.

La música comenzo a sonar, decidimos bailar escondidas entre la multitud para no llamar la atención, pero yo estaba tan perdida en los movimientos de la chica ojiazul que bailaba conmigo que perdi la nocion de todo, con ella desaparecian los minutos y segundos, los comentarios de los demas se volvian solo susurros atrapados y llevados por el viento para nunca volver, ella era la unica que me hacia volar ensima de una nube, donde la pasion es el agua que me conforma y el amor es el aire que respiro."Atencion alumnos" escuche decir, la musica habia parado y el director estaba ya enfrente del microfono, listo para anunciar algo realmente importante. "Es momento de anunciar a los reyes del baile, recuerden que fueron eligidos por votacion personal y popular" dijo de una manera casi inentendible, el tenia un acento realmente raro, llevaba dos sobres donde problabemente estaban los nombres de los dos afortunados. Brittany me tomo de la mano y nos hizo acercarnos al escenario para tener una mejor vision del momento mas esperado de la noche, por lo menos para mi, no valia mucho la pena ya que poco me importaba, pero si para ella es interesante, para mi tambien deberia serlo.

"Primero anunciaremos al rey" dijo mientras abria el sobre, "El rey del baile de graduacion de este año es... que raro, pero será... un gran aplauso a Brittany Susan Pierce, su nuevo rey!". Quede atonita, no lo podia procesar bien, Britt rey? de que me habia perdido? Ella comenzo a saltar de alegría en vez de demostrarse asombrada como yo en su caso lo estaria, antes de subir al escenario de miro de una manera tan sospechosa que me quede dudosa de lo que realmente significaba el mensaje de sus miradas. Subio al escenario y se posiciono dispuesta a recibir su corona de rey y su baston ceremonial, nunca la habia visto tan feliz, sus ojos azules brillaban con tal intensidad que sentia que en algun momento me volveria ciega de tanto verlos. "Felicitaciones señorita Presidenta, no me lo esperaba en absoluto" exclamo el director a Brittany, yo tampoco me lo esperaba, para nada.

"Ahora es momento de anunciar a la tan esperada reina" dijo al momento que tomaba el otro sobre y lo comenzaba a abrir, quien seria la afortunada de ser la pareja de Britt? iug.. y pensar que tiene que bailar un lento con ella, no se si podria resistir eso, "La nueva reina del baile de graduacion es..." mis oidos se taparon por completo, no escuchaba nada, lo unico que distinguia era mi respiracion acelerada y la de mi querida rubia, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, lo mas problable es que mi cerebro dejo de funcionar al momento que anunciaron el nombre de la, ya afortunada, reina.

**POV Brittany**

Mis amigos del Glee Club son geniales, me prometieron una sorpresa que cambiaria mi año, y lo lograron, sali rey. Es gracioso porque yo no soy un chico y no tengo esas mangueritas raras que tienen ellos, pero algo es algo, y les agradezco mucho por todo, pero sus sonrisas ocultan algo mas, planean quizas otra sopresa mas? No lo se, y casi ni me importo, lo unico en que podia pensar era en encontrar la mirada de mi Santana, se que me mirara extrañada al igual que lo estoy yo con todo esto, pero se que tengo su apoyo incondicional. Aunque, estoy preocupada de que haga añicos a la que sera mi proxima compañera de baile, da lo mismo quien salga, nadie sera mas reina de mi mundo que una sola y unica latina.

El director ya abria el sobre, sacaba la carta, la leia y sonrio, despues de unos segundos decidio hablar "La nueva reina del baile de graduacion es, la inigualable Santana Lopez!" mi mente volo, se esfumo, se fue a un pais lleno de unicornios y hadas, no se donde me fui por esos eternos segundos, pero se que cuando reaccione, vi a Santana subiendo al escenario casi obligada por el publico, nuestros compañeros de coro gritaban de alegria y aplaudian como nunca antes, todo fue idea de ellos, sabian lo nuestro, y siempre estuvieron ahi para nosotras, nadie mas que ellos querian que lo nuestro se volviera oficial, pero era Santana la que aun no se atrevia a dar tal paso. Santana casi no pestañeaba, tenia los ojos como platos, al subir al escenario le pusieron la corona de reina y le pasaron su baston ceremonial, aun no reaccionaba. Decidi acercarme a ella lentamente, me acerque lo que pude y le susurre en el oido "felicitaciones San". Ni se movio, despues de que el director nos proclamara rey y reina del baile decidio despertar de sus su cabeza y me miro con ternura, le devolvi la mirada de la misma manera, tenia unas ganas incontrolable de saltarle encima y llenarla de besos, pero hay gente mirando y no quiero que ella se sienta incomoda.

El director interrumpio el momento, lo maldigo por ello "ahora chicas, deben comenzar la tradicion de cada año, el baile de rey y reina, o mejor dicho reina y reina" dijo. Yo me emocione y baje a la pista de baile, todos hicieron un circulo gigante donde yo estaba posicionaba, pero Santana no bajaba, seguia en el escenario, temia que ella no tuviera el valor de hacerlo y se fuera corriendo para escapar fuera de aqui, pero alejado de todo rango expectativo, ella me miro, dio media vuelta y se acerco al microfono.

**POV Santana**

Quede atonita, no podia creer lo que me estaba pasando, apenas puedo respirar, mi corazon late a mil por segundo y mis ojos estan mas abiertos que nunca. El publico aplaudia y gritaban mi nombre "Santana! Santana!" escuchaba a gritos, solo que mente estaba tan borrosa que casi ni escuchaba que decian, me comenzaron a empujar hasta al escenario al ver que no reaccionaba. Mis pensamientos se despejaron, pense que estaba soñando, quizas me habre desmayado cuando tome ponche, "no santana, no estas dormida. Estas mas despierta que nunca" me dije a mi misma, sabia que ya era el momento que estaba esperando, es ahora o nunca.

Me puse delante del microfono mirando directamente a la rubia que estaba en el medio de la pista, "no saben lo tan agradecida que estoy en que me hayan eligido reina de la escuela - ademas de sorprendida - pero quisiera dedicar este triunfo a la chica que esta ahi" dije indicando directamente a Brittany, todos se volteron a verla y ella tan solo me miraba y me miraba "ustedes no saben la gran persona que ella es, es mi mejor amiga y siempre lo ha sido, pero desgraciadamente eso ya no sera posible..." todos estaban expectantes, en silencio, ni una mosca se movia, todos estaban atentos a mis palabras, al igual que Britt que ni se movia de donde estaba, "veran, Brittany se convirtio en mi cuerpo, alma y vida. Sin ella, mi vida estaria incompleta, no seria capaz de respirar por mi misma y mi corazon se detendria, dejando mi ultimo palpitar para ella, y me cuesta explicar con palabras lo que siento por dentro, asi que prepare algo, esto es para ti Britt" ella abrio sus ojos par a par, la musica comenzo a sonar y de ella mi voz, esa voz que gritaba "TE AMO".

**POV Brittany**

Grande fue mi impresion cuando la vi al frente del micro, mucha mas fue cuando comenzo a hablar de mi, era mi imaginacion la que estaba jugando conmigo, acaso mi sueño se hizo porfin realidad? Santana declarandose enfrente de todos, esta declarando su amor hacia mi, esto es tan irreal, una realidad bastante utopica. Una musica comenzo a sonar, ella separo el microfono del mastil que lo sostenia, y se puso en medio del escenario dispuesta a cantar.

* * *

Songbird - Fleetwood Mc

_"For you...There'll be no more crying._  
_For you...The sun will be shining,_  
_ And i feel that when i'm with you_  
_It's alright,I know it's right"_

Mi corazon palpitaba, mis pulmones mantuvieron un constante ritmo, mis ojos no dejaban de apreciarla, mis oidos no escuchaban otra cosa que no fuera su voz, esa latina que cantaba con una pasion nunca antes vista. Esta cancion representa lo que tanto le costo explicarme antes, pero que atraves de la musica lo logro, un amor que solo ella y yo conociamos, que solo nosotras entendemos.

_"To you..I'll give the world._  
_To you..I'll never be cold_  
_Cause i feel when i'm with you_  
_It's alright...I know it's alright"_

No saben cuanto la amo, ella es mi amiga desde la primaria, desde que nos conocimos en ese recreo mi vida cambio para siempre. Siempre la ame, pero nunca me atrevi a decirselo por miedo a que me descriminen, no queria. Pero ahora todo es diferente, estoy mostrando quien soy con una simple cancion que demuestra todos mis sentimientos hacia ella, le juro ser fiel, amarla por siempre y nunca decepcionarla "te lo juro Britt" pense.

_"And the songbirds are singing,_  
_Like they know the score,_  
_And i love you, i love you, i love you,_  
_Like never before..."_

Esta es la sopresa mas espectacular que me han echo, San dijo que lo haria memorable, pues, lo logro. Recordare este momento por el resto de toda mi vida, una vida junto a Santana, donde viviremos juntas, nos casaremos y formaremos una familia, este ultimo lo veo un poco complicado ya que somos dos mujeres, pero uno no pierde nada intentandolo no? "Brittany, deja de pensar en eso!" me dije golpeandome un poco la cabeza para despertar de esos extraños pensamientos mios.

_"And i wish you all the love in the world,_  
_But most of all...I wish it from myself,_  
_And the songbirds keep singing,_  
_Like they know the score"_

¿Por que se esta dando manotazos en la cabeza? Quien sabe que estara pasando por la cabeza de mi rubia, quizas piense en el futuro, un futuro donde solo ella y yo tendremos lugar, no habra nadie que se opondra a ello.

_ "And i love you, i love you, i love you..._  
_Like never before_  
_Like never before_  
_Like never before"_

La cancion termina, una pequeña lagrima recorre su mejilla izquierda, tan rojizas mejillas que realmente hacen que pierda la cabeza, no puedo contenerme, gotas de felicidad caen de mis ojos, estoy orgullosa de ella, la amo como nunca antes he amado a alguien mas en este mundo, quiero sentirla cerca mio, quiero ir hacia ella pero mi cerebro no responde, parece que lo unico que ha funcionado ultimamente ha sido mi enamorado corazon.

* * *

**POV Santana**

Mi respiracion se tranquiliza, tomo aire a montones, lo he hecho, he logrado superar mis obtaculos y ganarme el respeto que yo misma me debia. Ahora lo unico que deseo es a una chica, la que esta parada ahi enfrente mio sin moverse, pero sus ojos me muestran respeto, cariño y amor. Ya solo faltaba una cosa mas, baje las escaleras del escenario me acerque lentamente hacia donde estaba ella mientras el publico me daba el paso y formaban un corredor donde el destino me llevaba hacia Brittany, nos teniamos frente a frente, solo unos cuantos metros nos separaban.

Rompi ese espacio y me tire en sus brazos, estos me recibieron en un abrazo eterno, donde lo unico que regia era nuestro cariño, añorado momento inolvidable, sentir su perfume atacando mis sentidos y haciendome volar, mis dedos haciendo contacto al acariciar su semi-desnuda espalda, "rayos que me pone la piel de gallina" pense mientras me mordia el labio inferior. Aun unidas en nuestros brazos, nos separamos un poco para vernos a los ojos, cuando derrepente nos interrumpe una voz realmente detestable "ahora el baile de reina y reina" dijo el director atravez del microfono. Los chicos del coro se subieron al escenario, tomaron sus puestos y comenzaron a cantar Take My Breath Away de Berlin, hacian que la velada fuese aun más maravillosa.  
Britt me agarro de la cintura con sus dos brazos acercandome más a ella, yo enrolle mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, comenzamos a movernos lento, pero sin dejar de admirarnos atraves de la mirada, todo era simplemente perfecto.

**POV Brittany**

Ojos marrones, una cintura delgada, piernas largas, espalda perfecta y pelo oscuro, yo me enamore de ese todo, me enamore de esta chica. Moviendonos al ritmo de la suave musica puedo apreciar el sensual baile de sus caderas, y me siento afortunada de tenerla conmigo, soy la rubia que se saco la loteria por asi decirlo "gracias por todo San" le dije sin dejar de observarla, "no, gracias a ti Britt" me dice formando una pequeña sonrisa en su cara que demuestra la mayor seguridad en lo que me dice, "porque? Yo no hecho aun nada por ti" le digo un poco decepcionada de mi misma ya que, en cierta parte, es verdad. Ella se rie un poco y me toma la barbilla levantando mi mirada que hace poco segundos tenia sobre el suelo "claro que si hiciste algo, entraste en mi vida y quiero darte las gracias por ello, sin ti... no se que seria de mi" dijo con tal seguridad que hasta apostaria mi vida en ello.

"Te amo Santana Lopez, siempre lo hare" le digo mirandola a los ojos, por los cuales puede ver su alma bondadosa y sincera, "Te amo Brittany Pierce, siempre lo hize y siempre lo hare hasta que mis pulmones dejen de respirar y mi corazon deje de bombear" dijo con una ternura que no olvidare y me pertenecera por siempre. Nuestros labios estaban a solo centrimetos de distancia, de a poco nos fuimos acercando, hasta quebrar tal distancia, los unimos en un solo beso, con ese beso mis sentidos explotaron, sentia como dentro de mi estomago se formaban mariposas, ese beso eterno y maravilloso sella nuestro amor, ese que durara para siempre y nunca marchitara.

**POV Santana**

Beso, santo beso, despierta mi alma y la eleva hasta el punto mas alto del cielo. Su labial sabor cereza me llena la cabeza de sentimientos encontrados. Añoraba esos labios por mucho tiempo, y ahora que los tengo atrapados entre los mios, los siento, los saboreo, me pierdo en su escencia. La vida porfin me sonrie, me da la mano, me desea lo mejor y suerte en el amor, un amor junto a Brittany, que estara conmigo a pesar de las dificultades y obtaculos, a las cuales ya no tengo miedo, porque ahora ire de la mano con mi, actualmente, novia.

**POV Brittany**

Saben? La vida es como un carrusel, cuando te subes solo, el carrusel girara, bajara y subira, y aunque te quieras bajar porque no le encuentras sentido y te sientes cansado, esta no se detendra, pero cuando lo hace y se sube un acompañante, las vueltas se hacen divertidas y emocionantes, ya que tienes a alguien con quien por mucho tiempo estuve sola en este carrusel llamado vida, pero ahora, Santana me acompaña, por lo que me esperan vueltas y bajadas alucinantes, misteriosas y desconocidas, pero siempre acompañada de mi latina, que se que siempre estara ahi para mi al igual que yo para ella pase lo que pase, digan lo que digan.

**POV Santana y Brittany**

Ahora nuestras vidas se componen de dos almas, nuestras almas, unidas para siempre por una simple rubia y latina. Un amor unico e inigualable, que solo nosotras comprendemos, porque el destino asi lo quizo.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! me costo como 4 meses hacerlo! porque ya saben, casi ni me sobra tiempo, además solo escribo cuando tengo la inspiracion alta, porque osino queda mal. Eso, comenten que les pareció :) Tengo planeado hacer otra, pero más bien sera una novela cortita pero no tendra nada que ver con Glee. Si les gusta la idea me dicen**  
**Los quiero!**


End file.
